


his fingers on his lips

by fabulous_but_evil



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Again, Episode 2x2, I should stop tagging with stupid tags, I wrote this in the middle of the night, Joe tries, THAT SCENE, TOO MUCH, i might mess up Jimmy and Johnny, in this one Jimmy is the one trying to be gay so hard, me overinterpretating stuff Jimmy Kray does, please tell me if johnny's the one if that's the case, shit i write when i am tired af, when the Krays meet Chandler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a confused moment between fear and wonder and anticipation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his fingers on his lips

His fingers on his lips. His face so freaking near to Joe's he can smell the tea Jimmy swallowed down only moments before. Time freezes. He should be listening to the threads whispered by Jimmy Kray, but he can't concentrate, can't focus on anything. His head is spinning. Images of what those hands have done flash in his mind. Of what they could do to him. In every way.  
He tries not to drown into those eyes, cold, inhuman, just like Miles described the eyes of their father, insane, but with a playful spark. It makes them seem not that empty. But maybe he's hallucinating. Did he stop breathing? Joe can't tell.  
He tries not to react. Not to swallow to hard, not to breathe to loud.  
Then it's over. Jimmy's fingers are gone. He falls back onto his chair as if nothing had happened.  
DI Chandler tries to relax.


End file.
